Innocently at Gallagher High
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: So Zach is this mysterious mean dude. Cammie is the new girl who had a tragic accident when she was eight and all her friends are going to be there. And yes Zammie moments duh! Rated T for Cammie's backstory and ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER I OWN ALMOST NOTHING EXCEPT FOR SAMMIE!
1. Prolouge

**Oh don't even I know I know. HeartZammieForever why are you writing another story you just finished one and now your writing three stories and the same time again. I know I have been biting off more than I can chew but I have been pretty good with coming out with two of them everyday So yea. and I have been dieing to write this story! So ENJOY!**

On November 26, the year I had turned 8 my mom decided to take me shopping. We went all the way to the Big Apple in other words New York. My mom decided that she wanted to bye a house in New York on that trip. That day was that I would fear for at least seven years to come. Until, I met six people who would change my life forever but I am getting ahead of myself. So that day we were walking down one of the many streets shopping, but come on it's New York! So many people. Pushing, pulling, pushing, pulling, push, pull. I remember that day like it was yesterday. As we were walking I was grabbed by the wrist and dragged. I thought that my mom had seen her favorite shoe shop having a major sale. I didn't even realize that it wasn't my mom pulling until I was thrown into the trunk of a blue toyota camry. I felt someone tie my hands behind my back, and put duct tape on my mouth. I tried to scream or cry or kick or anything to help me, but no one helped me or heard me or saw me. All I saw was blackness for who knows how long. Then the trunk filled with light and I was yanked out and was carried into an empty house. It was horrifying I was there for two days. I would rather not talk about what exactly happened in those two days. It was terrifying and it may have been seven years ago but I remembered it. I remembered it. Every year after that on November the 26th I would stay home for two days. During those two days I would run crazy fevers, faint, or even fell terrible pain shoot through my body. Once I even fell into a coma for those two days. Its been hard. I am so terribly afraid of that day that I eat nothing but ice cream the day before Nvember the 26th. Right know my mom just got a phone call saying that the man who kidnapped me has just been let out of jail. The next day we were out of New York and in Roseville Virginia. Where we now lived. I would be going to a public school called Gallagher Academy and I was to be as invisible as possible. Just in case. I didn't have friends from New York and I wouldn't make friends here. I told myself sternly but something inside me just laughed at me telling me how wrong I was.  
**Yep Prolouge! I know sorta you know tense but it gets better I promise and it has plenty of Zammie. I have wanted to write this for a while so plz review and enjoy! Sorry its short.**


	2. Chapter 1: The boy in the Black Hoodie

**Ok I know I know I said that I wasn't going to come out with a chapter but I had to! I couldn't keep**

**ShaMaiMai (my first reviewer for this story)**

**and**

**DursleyOwl3**

**hanging. :-D**

"Oh Cammie I know you don't want to come to this school but you promised me you would give it a try," my mother sighed. I was NOT getting out of bed. First day of school sucks! "Cammie Now!"  
"Fine mom fine," I snapped dragging myself out of bed. I took a shower and brushed my long light brown hair out. I stared at myself through my mirror. I put on a purple shirt and then put on some blue jeans. I grabbed my backpack and strolled down the stairs.  
"Mom, let's go." I complained.  
"Ok ok," she said grabbing her keys and heading out to the car. I got into the car and closed the door. Mom put the keys in ignition and then she pulled out of the driveway.

~At school~

I walked up to my locker and put in the combonation. As I was putting my stuff in my locker a girl that looked like an egyptian goddess came up next to me.  
"Hey" she said in a british accent.  
"Um hi" I replied. No one really ever talks to the new girl.  
"Hey Bex who are you talking to?" Asked a scrawny girl with blonde hair.  
"I don't know I'm Bex and this is Liz and thats Macey," Bex said gesturing to the Liz and the girl with dark brown hair. She looked like a super model.  
"I'm Cammie," I whispered.  
"Whats your schedule, Cammie" Liz asked with the prettiest southern accent I had ever heard.  
"Here you look at it," I told them handing my schedule to Liz.  
"Hey we all have the same schedule!" Bex exclaimed looking at the schedule.  
"Could you help me to my classes?" I asked.  
"We wouldn't just leave you hanging." Macey replied closing her locker. Bex and Liz nodded in agreement as they led us to our first class. When we got to the first class I noticed that the back table was the only where I could sit. Sure enough after I introdeced myself thats where she sat me. I got out my materials and started to try the assignment on the board. About fifteen minutes after class started a boy walked in the door. He had dark hair and dazzling emerald eyes.  
"Mr. Goode, would you like to explain why you are late?" Commanded the teacher. She acted like he was constantly late. He looked at her and shrugged. He sat down next to me and got his stuff out. He didn't seem to even notice me sitting there.  
"Ok class I need you to talk to your partners about one thing that happened to you when you were younger that changed your life forever.  
I turned to him and he jumped just a tiny bit when he finally realized I was there.  
"Who are you?" He asked me in a sorta disgusted tone.  
"I'm Cammie," I whispered nervously, "whats your name?"  
"None of your buisness," he replied glaring at me.  
"Thats I weird name," I giggled as quietly as I could. I saw that just for a split second his face had joy on it but then in it changed to confusion and then he glared at me again.  
"Well, when was three my dad dissapeared never to be seen from again," I said quietly. His expression softned after I said that.

Zach POV

This girls dad had dissapeared? That's actually kind of sad. Wait why did I just think that I was the bad kid in school that no one talks to. Yet around this girl with her beautiful hair and hazel I felt like I could tell her my problems. I felt at peace and happy. Get a grip Goode! You are not falling for a girl got it! You know what will happen. Just be mean and maybe she'll stop talking to me.  
"Ha! Your dad dissapeared. Omg that is the funniest thing I've ever heard my dad is alive and well so ha! Lol your dad's gone," I said with an evil smirk on my face. She raised her hand and asked to be excused. Five minutes later she came back. Her eyes were a little red it looked like she had been crying. She sat farther away from me and starting writing on some paper. I had made her cry? I had made her cry. Then all of a sudden I jus had to apoligize.  
"Sorry" I whispered she looked at me amazed. Then the bell rang so she threw her stuff in her binder and left the classroom. Great job Zach, after fifteen years of no crushes you finally get a crush. I am such an idiot and it just had to be Cammie. She's just so beautiful. Not DDG(Drop Dead Gorgeous) like Macey and Liz but still beautiful in a hard to notice kind of way.

Cammie POV

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Usually on my first day of school I would sit against a wall or something but then I saw Liz and Bex waving me over to their table. I waved back, got my food, and sat down with them. There were two other boys sitting at the table with us. One looked like a greek god. The other was really scrawny.  
"So how you liking, Gallagher?" Bex asked me.  
"Its cool. The teachers are nice." I answered her smiling.  
"Your Cammie?" The greek god asked me. I nodded.  
"I'm Grant and this is Jonas," he continued smiling, "we have heard a lot about you already."  
I smiled at him and took a bite of my apple. Then Macey and Bex started going on about which supermodel looked better in Macey's magazine. I could have sworn someone was staring at me.

~After School~

"Bye," I called to my new friends waving goodbye as I walked down the road. I could still feel someone staring at me and I walked faster. I turned around and saw someone with emerald green eyes and a black hoodie following me. I walked faster and didn't even notice the car coming down the road. I saw a car pull in front of me on the sidewalk. I looked and froze it was a blue totyota camry! Inside the car I saw him. The man had found me. I felt someone grab my shoulders and I felt their breath on my ear.  
"Run," I heard a male voice whisper to me. So, I ran to my house and turned to see the boy in the black hoodie and the man fighting.

As soon as I got home I ran up to my room put on my pajamas and fell asleep.  
I shot up out of my bed soaked in sweat. I panted and screamed as my mom rushed into my room.  
"Sweetie its ok it was just a dream," she told me gently. We hugged a little and then she told me to get dressed and ready for school. I was a little worried though because I always had a bad dream two days before November the 26th. Mom drove me to school and I found my friends all hanging out in front of the school talking.  
"Hi Cammie," Bex greeted," Wanna she me do two hundred push ups?"  
"Sure," I replied as Bex started doing push ups. We all cheered her on. Then I noticed that Grant had been pushed against the wall and that guy with the black hoodie was yelling at him.

(**Guy with the black hoodie is Bold**, _Grant is italics_)

_"Dude what do you want?!"_

**"I want you to walk Cammie home from school"**

_"Why?"_

**"She was almost kidnapped yesterday!"**

_"What? How?"_

**"It dosen't matter, you have to protect her!"**

_"Why can't you?"_

**"Its complicated."**

_"Then un-complicate it"_

**"I am already protecting her discreetly."**

"_So your stalking her?"_

**"No of course not!"**

_"Dude thats just weird."_

**"If you don't protect her I sware!"**

Then the dude punched the wall. Hard. He then turned around and saw us standing there. His eyes widened just a bit when he saw me. He then turned and ran off before any of us could say anything to him at all.  
"Well," Macey said while going back to her magazine,"we all now who Cammie is going to be dating in the near future."  
**Yes yes I know I know just don't even bring it up I mean I typed it out and I just had to post it! So please enjoy and review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: November the 26th

**Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

I woke up and got out of bed. No need to get dressed I mean come on its a saturday not like I was doing anything anywho. I walked downstairs and got out a big tube of ice cream. Yes the day had come again where I ate ice cream all day. I sat down and started watching, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Then the door bell rang. No one was really home so I just walked to the door and opened it.  
"SURPRISE!" screamed Bex, Liz, and Macey.  
"Oh hi girls whats up?" I asked casually.  
"Oh my gosh what happened to you?!" Macey gasped. Then I realized that I was wearing sweatpants, a baggy shirt, my hair was a total wreck, and I probably had smeared mascara.  
"Oh this is how I look when I am not going any where." I answered casually.  
"No, no, no we are going shopping today!" Macey said sternly, but I was NOT going shopping today was ice cream day and I could not neglect that.  
"Sorry no can do, today is ice cream day!" I told her.  
"Ice cream day?" Liz and Bex echoed.  
"Yep I eat ice cream all day and go to bed early," I told them, "a tradition I dare not break."  
"Can we join you?" Liz asked.  
"Sounds great" I said smiling and letting them in.  
"Oh yeah the boys are coming over including Zach so you might want to tidy yourself up just a little bit." Bex warned me.  
"Thanks" I said heading upstairs to change.  
I came back down and looked like I would at school except more laid back. All of the boys were already there so I went to get more ice cream from the kitchen. I saw Zach get up and walk into the kitchen.  
"Cammie?" he asked me. Something was so familiar about him. His eyes? His voice? I'd heard them many times before. But where?  
"Yea?" I replied.  
"We are friends right?" His question surprised me. Why would he want to be friends with me? His eyes...  
"Yea of course we are" I answered and he smirked at me. Who smirks anymore?  
"Good... need help there?" he asked me. I was trying to carry alot of ice cream.  
"Yes please."

Zach POV

As I helped Cammie carry the ice cream into the living room I felt happy, and relieved. She considered me as a friend. That was good. I need to try and get her closer to me. I wanted her to be more then just my friend. We walked in to Liz talking about who knows what.  
"-many people usually take that as a general misconsumption-"  
"General misconsumption" Cammie and I repeated at the same time saluting the air. We all laughed and started eating ice cream. We watched all three seasons of my little pony. Yes and we loved it so ha!

Cammie POV

"I better go to bed," I told everyone getting up.  
"Why," everyone asked me.  
"Tommorows November the 26," I accidently said. Oh crap.  
"What so special about that?" Jonas asked.  
"Umm its just-uhhh.." everyone was staring at me.  
"Yeah it is late," Zach agreed suddenly, "you should go to bed, Cammie"  
I nodded and walked back upstairs to my room. I layed down in bed and fell asleep to someone whispering in my ear,"I will always be there for you."  
That night I had a terrible nightmare and I woke up screaming and sweating.  
"Cammie?" I heard everyone call. I had slept late it was that time. The time that I had started to get tortured. I screamed in agony. I could feel the pain. Everyone burst into my room.  
"Are you okay?" Bex asked me. I slammed my head into the pillow and covered myself with my blanket. I was sobbing up an ocean. I felt everyone climb onto my bed and hug me. I was still screaming and wriggling in pain.  
"How long will this go on?" Liz asked her voice filled with worry.  
"About an hour," Zach asked without skipping a beat, "someone get her ice cream." He commanded and I felt someone leave the bed. Minutes later I felt Macey put ice cream in my mouth.  
"Calm down," Grant coaxed me, but I couldn't I just couldn't it was too much to bear. I screamed for at least another hour. Finally, the pain stopped and I stopped screaming. I cried a little bit and looked at everyone.  
"Cammie what is going on," Macey demanded. I opened my mouth to talk but Zach had shoved soup into my mouth.  
"Eat" he told me handing me soup.  
"I wanna know whats going on first!" Macey argued at him as I ate.  
"Do you want her to faint" he asked. Macey looked at me then him. "Zach you obviously know whats going on spill."  
"Only if Cammie says I can," he said and everyone looked at me. I looked at the soup and at my friends. I didn't know how Zach knew about everything but I knew that everyone deserved to know. I nodded at Zach and he started to explain. When he finally finished the story everyone looked like they were going to hug me and cry and murder the man who was after me. Thats when I felt more pain. I started to moan. Then Zach said a bad word. He gave more ice cream.  
"She's going to faint, she's going to faint," he murmured,"there is nothing we can do because of what happened with my dad the other day."  
I nearly choked on my ice cream. Dad?  
"Dad?" I croaked. Zach looked very regretful.  
"I should have said something sooner," he whispered, "the man trying to get you is my... dad."

**Yes I am leaving it at that. I know its not very long but still. I can't top that ending right now. Got to leave you hanging. Sorry not until tommorow**.


	4. Chapter 3: Roger

**I know I havent updated sorry! So please read and enjoy this chapter! Sorry I know its short!**

After Zach told me the whole dad thing everything went black. I think I fainted. His dad was trying to kidnap me again this is... terrible! I may have fainted but I could still hear people talking.  
"Wait wait wait that man is your dad!?" Macey exclaimed.  
"How could you not say something!" Bex yealled angrily. Hopefully she wouldn't kill him yet.  
"Well, how could I say something I mean she would of hated me before she got to know me," Zach argued.  
"Thats still no excuse," Macey retorted. I heard Liz whimper a little as I shifted my body. Everyone fell silent for like five minutes. The silence was killing me. So, I moaned. Then everyone rushed to my bed.  
"Cammie Cammie speak to us," Grant said urgently.  
"Here's some water Cammie," Liz said putting the cup to my lips allowing me to drink the water. I opened my eyes and saw everyones worried faces. Liz and Macey's faces were streaked with tears.  
"I-I'm ok," I finally managed to say. Everyone seemed realived a bit by the sound of my voice.  
"So what day is today?" I asked them nervously. Hopefully, I hadn't been out long.  
"Nah its just Sunday the 27th, you weren't out for long," Macey said. I sighed a sigh of relief and sat up.  
"Thanks for staying with me guys," I told them. They all smiled at me.  
"Anything for you Cam," Liz said. Zach didn't look very happy. He was sitting in the corner of my room his head in his hands.  
"I'm going to take a shower," I told them and stood up. They all helped me to the bathroom and I took a fifeteen minute shower. I got dressed into some comfortable jeans and a blue t-shirt. I walked downstairs to everyone watching My Little Pony again. Gosh we needed lives.  
"You feeling better Cammie?" Bex asked me.  
"Yeah," I told them.  
"Good because we are getting you out of the house," Macey said casually.

Zach POV

They were going to take her where now? When she was so vulerable? Were they crazy!  
"You can't just take her out of the house?!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me. I hadn't really talked since Cammie had waken up so. Yeah. I was a terrible person. Cammie would never except me back into her life, but I still had to protect her since I knew I wouldn't be able to forget her.  
"Yes we can," Macey replied, "Come on Cammie, Liz, and Bex we need to go."  
"Then I am coming with you," I told them stubbornly.  
"No you aren't," Bex said. She was glaring at me angrily.  
"Yes, I am," I was not backing down. Then Bex attacked me. She pushed me down and rapidly kicked me in the ribs. I moaned with each hit.  
"Woah Bex little harsh don't you think," Cammie said grabbing Bex and pulling her away from me. "I don't suppose we can get hot chocolate from Dunkin' Donuts do you?" She continued. As soon as the door was closed Grant and jonas rushed to my side.  
"Dude are you okay?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," I told them sitting up.  
"Your fine?" Jonas asked surprised.  
"Yeah I was just faking so that Bex wouldn't hurt me to bad," I explained. They nodded in understanding. I jumped up.  
"So you two coming with?" I asked grabbing my black hoodie.  
"Sure why not," Grant said and picked up a blue hoodie.  
"I guess I am," Jonas said reluctantly and grabbed a green hoodie. We all walked out the door and put on our hoodies. Cammie needed help and I was going to help and my evil no hearted dad was not going to get in my way! We waited till they were out of sight then started following them and just my luck that my absolute favorite person (note the sarcasm) in the world would come driving down the road. The blue toyota camry stopped right next to me and Grant and Jonas gave each other worried looks.  
"Hello kiddo these some of your friends," he asked me smiling.  
"I'm sorry but I am not supposed to talk to kidnappers," I snapped rudely at him.  
"Yet here we are talking like son and father," he said.  
"You are NOT my father," I told him coldly. Then I turned to Grant and Jonas.  
"Come on we better get away from this stranger," I told them and we started to walk again, but the man who I will from now on call "the man" or Roger which is his real name, was very persistent.  
"So where are you going?" Roger asked me. I just ignored him and keep walking.  
"Oh thats nice ignore me." Still I said nothing. What should I have to say to a man who was trying to kidnap the girl that I just so happened to like.  
"Ohh you like that girl I kidnapped seven years ago do you?" He asked me. Crap I must've said that out loud.  
"Shut up, Roger," I said his name as if it were rotten eggs.  
"Oh why can't you just call me dad?" He asked me smirking. I hated this guy. Jonas and Grant obviously didn't like him either.  
"Look," I said spinning on my heel to stare at him, "I want nothing to do with you okay? So just leave me, my friends, and Cammie alone! Why do you want her anyways? Of all the people to hurt you had to choose her!" I practically screamed at him. Roger looked surprised and before he could reply I grabbed Jonas and Grant and ran. Roger didn't follow me after that. I heard the car zoom past us and I calmed down a little he was gone.  
"Zach?" Jonas said nervously. About six minutes later. He had stopped and was looking at something on the ground in front of us.  
"Yeah?" I asked following Grant and his gaze and then I saw it. Macey, Liz, and Bex were lying on the ground hurt. We all ran up to them. Bex was the only one consious, but I knew she wouldn't be for long.  
"Bex, Bex! Stay with us what happened?" Grant cried holding Bex's hand while Jonas dialed the police.  
"I am so sorry Zach I really am we tried but he was so angry over something he took her he took Cammie," Bex sobbed and the fainted into Grants arms. He had taken her. Roger had Cammie.

**And thats a wrap the story is complete! Just kidding that would be too mean and I am not that mean :) Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I value all of your reviews even the negative ones like the one I got from Jenna. It made me laugh. Which is weird but still I found her review funny. So don't forget to review! Pleaseeeee and I could use some ideas for what should happen next!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sammie

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I have a new character that I made up myself so I hope you enjoy her. So read and Enjoy! :-D**

Bex POV

I woke up to Grant's worried face staring down at me. I looked around. Was I in a hospital?  
"Bex thank goodness your okay!" Grant exclaimed.  
"Where am I?" I asked him. What was going on?  
"The hospital," he told me and then the memories filled my brain. Cammie!  
"Oh no! Cammie!" I screamed jumping out of bed only resulting in my legs not holding me and me falling to the floor. Grant walked over and picked me and then layed me back down on the bed.  
"The doctors thought you might try that so they numbed your legs," Grant explained to me.  
"But we have to save Cammie before tomorrow at midnight!" I hollered remembering what the man had said. Thats when Zach waltzed in.  
"Why do you say that?" Grant asked me, and I was forced to say what he had said.  
"Because at midnight tommorow the man is killing Cammie!" I exclaimed.  
"What!" Zach and Grant screamed. With that Zach turned and ran out the door slamming it behind him.  
"This can't be happening," Grant muttered to himself.

Zach POV

Roger was going to murder my almost girl friend. At least I think she's my almost girl friend. I hope so. I ran down the hospital steps and nearly fell to the ground. Where could he have taken her?  
"Oh I don't know where!" I screamed in frustration while running through the lobby. People were looking at me weird, so I stopped running to glare at them.  
"What as your disgraceful father never kidnapped the girl that your in love with!" I hollered. Whoa I was going crazy! An old woman walked up to me with obvious concern on her face.  
"Sonny, did you eat my cat?" She asked me. Yep, I must be imagining things.  
"What?" I asked clearly confused.  
"Well, my cat went missing the other day, her name is Fluffy, she had this disease where id someone eats her they go crazy, I think someone took her because I was cooking soup and all of a sudden I heard a splash and all that was left was some of her hairs that I found in the bottom of the soup pot after I had eatten all the soup," she explained. I looked at her incredously. She definetly at her cat. Wait! What was I thinking I was getting distracted! I was on the verge of crying because I knew how unlikely it was that I would find her.  
"Look lady I have to find Cammie, so unless you have something to help me find her then leave me alone!" I told her turning around.  
"You know you can cry right?" The lady said. I glared at her angrily.  
"No I can't if I cry I lose and if I lose Cammie dies!" I told her.  
"Whose Cammie?" She asked me. UGH.  
"The girl I love more than any person else in the whole world!" I screamed throwing a glass at a wall, then running out the doors. I jumped in my car and started to drive. I had to find Cammie!

Cammie POV

I woke up alone in a room. I was bound to anything and there weren't any windows and the one door was locked. The only thing in the room was a Tv. It stood on the opposite wall of the door. On the Tv it showed a hospital lobby and Zach was in the lobby. He was going crazy and yelling at some old lady about how he had to find "Cammie the girl he loved." Oh. My. Gosh. Zach loved me. Zach loved me. Zach loved me! Plus, he was going insane with worry! I watched as Zach left the hospital and the Tv screen changed to an empty room alot like the one I was in.  
"Wow someone needs to take a chill pill," a man behind me chuckled. I turned to see Zach's dad. I looked at his dark hard and green eyes and I couldn't help but think about how different they are. Zach's dad had dark hair filled with dust and for some reason it had streaks of grey in it, while Zach's dark hair was one pure color and it stuck up in just the right places and Zach's dads eyes didn't sparkle like Zach's did his eyes were dull while Zach's eyes were full of life. They didn't even look alike.  
"What do you want," I snarled with surprising intensity. He laughed and then smirked evilly. His smirk didn't even look right!  
"Oh nothing much just to freak out some people and have a bit of fun with my friend Cameron Morgan," he said with fake sincerity as he reached out to touch my cheek.  
"We aren't friends," I told him sternly, slapping him across the face.  
"You shouldn't slap your step father," he said shacking his finger at me. Oh he was getting on my last nerves.  
"We aren't realted," I told him trying not to scream.  
"Oh but we will be I'm sure that my little Zachy wouldn't let a pretty girl like you slip away," he told me smirking. Now, don't get me wrong I was definetly falling for Zach. Oh how I missed him and my friends. My friends!  
"What did you do to my friends!" I hollered all of a sudden.  
"Oh they are fine, just fine, they are recovering in the hosiptal and get out later to day," he said chuckling. I glared angrily at him. He then threw back his head and laughed at me. It was a terrible sound.  
"You know you shouldn't be mean to your kidnapper," he scolded. So I just glared at him and laughed in his face. He reached out and smacked me across the face and I muttered a bad word under my breath.  
"I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked so I cursed him again under my breath.  
"Excuse me?" He said and I lunged at him bitting down hard on his hand. So hard in fact that he started to bleed. He screamed and I let go of his hand. He picked me up and threw me against the wall.  
"I am tired of playing games," he snarled,"time for the real fun." Then he reached out and then he left the room and came back with a kit full of knives. He picked up one and walked toward me. With that I screamed.

Zach POV

I was driving like a mad man so I pulled the car to the curb. I layed back in my seat to calm myself. I had to find her. I needed to find Cammie. If only I had watched her more and kept her safe this wouldn't of happened. It was all my fault, but first I had to find Cammie. But where was she.  
"Where could Cammie be?" I asked out loud. Not expecting an answer.  
"I don't know your the smart one," a familiar voice replied, and I hate to admit it but I turned around to see Sammie smirking back at me.

_~Flashback to eight years ago~_  
_"Guess what!" Roger exclaimed._  
_"What?" I asked him. It was nice our little family. We always got along and had a good time._  
_"I adopted a baby girl!" He said showing me a little baby that had green eyes and light blonde hair._  
_"You did! What is her name?" I asked reaching for the little girl._  
_"Her name is Sammie, Sammie Goode."_  
_~End of Flashback~_

I hadn't seen Sammie in forever. I had left her in the Walters care when dad got arrested because I knew that I couldn't care for her myself. I hadn't really since her since except for maybe a few hallucinations.  
"Sammie!" I exclaimed,"What are you doing here?"  
"Well-"  
"You ran away from the Walters didn't you! Why would you do that!" I said shaking my head she just smirked at me and let me say that for an adopted sister she sure acted alot like dad, mom, and I used to.  
"So hows dad been?" She asked while climbing into the passanger seat of the car.  
"Well, you know kidnapping poor innocent kids, the usu," I said coldly.  
"Cammie, again! That man has problems," Sammie said sighing. She had been two when Cammie was first kidnapped so I was surprised that she remembered.  
"Sammie why are you here," I asked pulling the car back onto the road.  
"We have to find your girlfriend now don't we?" She answered, smirking and putting on her seatbelt. I didn't even bother asking how she knew about Cammie and my feelings for her. Sammie had always just known stuff that I didn't really tell people and anyways what was the point?  
"So where are we going first?" Sammie asked me as we drove. I was just kind of driving were my body told me to so I didn't really know where dad had taken Cammie.  
"I don't know dad's current house, I guess," I said shrugging. I pulled into the driveway of his house and got out of the car. We walked up to the house and I opened the door. As soon as the door opened our ears filled with Cammie's blood curdling screams.

**Well what do you think? Did you like my new character Sammie. I made her myself, I felt like Zach needed a sister like him to help find Cammie. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Escape

**Sorry its short but please enjoy!**

Zach POV

I looked at Sammie who looked right back at me.  
"Sound Proof walls," she screamed over the sounds of Cammie's screams. I ran into the house and into the room where the screams were coming from only to see Roger torturing Cammie on a television screen. Cammie looked terrible. She was cut everywhere and her torn clothes were soaked in blood. It was enough that it took every ounce of everything inside my body to not break down and cry.  
"Zach?" Cammie whispered. Roger stopped stabbing her with a the knife and turned around. The knife was covered with her blood and I mean covered with it. It was a terribly gory sight even for a boy.  
"Oh Zach, Sammie how are you? Enjoying your day?" Roger asked as if nothing was amiss.  
"Just leave her be!" Sammie screamed. I had forgotten that she was there. Her eyes were red and she had tears running down her cheeks. I felt bad for allowing her to see this at all.  
"Oh but I can't do that missy, that would be too easy," Roger said then chuckled. I watched as Cammie looked toward the door. It was open! She could escape! I needed to distract Roger. Somehow. I looked over at Sammie I knew she had seen the door too. Cammie was standing up and slowly walking towards the door.  
"It would be too easy?!" Sammie exclaimed angrily. I couldn't say anything I was having too much trouble trying not to cry. I couldn't cry I am Zachary Goode. No crying is aloud.  
"Oh yes dearie to easy," Roger said and then to make it even worse he said, "All magic comes with a price." Sammie and I glared angrily at him. Why did he make fun of such a serious situation?

Cammie POV

I had left the room now I was looking for an address and I finally found a stack of envelopes with the same address on it. It said Roseville rd. Georgeville, Washington. I was in Washington State. Omg. I wrote it done in big letters on a piece of paper and grabbed some tape. I went back to the room and taped the piece of paper to the wall so that Zach could see. I watched him and the girl next to hims eyes flicker to the paper. I turned and ran out the door. I may have hurt but I could move I ran out the front door and done the empty streets. I saw some woods and turned right into them. I ran and ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed to the ground at the base of a tree and I was overtaken by darkness. I fell instantly into a deep nearly fainted sort of sleep.

**Sorry I know this is short but I needed to post a chapter. Well I felt like I did and this is how I wanted to end this chapter Sooo I hope you liked it even though it was short. and don't forget to review! Plzz!**


	7. Chapter 7: Caitlin

**I am so sorry that I have updated in a while! I feel really bad but I have had a major case of writers block for this story and this story only. Seriously, it sucks! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! But I am sure I will have some good idea soon.**  
**Cammie- No one cares about your stupid writers block just get on to the story. I don't want to be with that guy Roger any longer.**  
**Me- Well what makes you think that you have completely escaped him, maybe he will recapture you and you will be murdered by him.**  
**Cammie- You wouldn't dare =.=**  
**Me- Oh really :D**  
**Cammie- =.=**  
**Me- But I might not if you do the disclaimer :D**  
**Cammie- All you had to do was ask... HeartZammieForever dosen't own the Gallagher Girl books or characters, she only owns Sammie, Roger, and the new character being introduced in this chapter.**  
**Me- Ok thankyou :) Now to the story!**

Zach POV

Cammie had successfully escaped now just to keep distracting Roger before he realizes that Cammie was gone.  
"Horray!" Sammie exclaimed and then her eyes widened. Roger eyed her suspiciously and turned around.  
"What?!" He screamed angrily. He ran out of the room and I heard stuff being thrown around. Roger was very, very mad, I could hear him hollering in anger.  
"Come on Sammie we have to get the others and then go find Cammie," I told Sammie and she nodded weakly. We ran out of Roger's house and we got into the car. I pulled out and started driving to the hospital. Sammie was silently crying in the passanger seat. When we finally pulled up in front of the hospital Bex, Grant, Liz, Macey, and Jonas were all standing there. They all looked ok, so thats good.  
"Hey get in," I said pulling up in front of them. They all smiled when the saw me and got into the car. Somehow we all fit.  
"Well?" Bex asked as I pulled us onto the highway towards Georgeville, Washington.  
"Well, I have good news and bad news," I said and they all looked at me.  
"Bad news first," Grant suggested. I sighed.  
"Well, Roger is after Cammie again," I said.  
"Thats all my fault," Sammie whispered.  
"No its not Sammie, oh yeah this is my little sister Sammie," I told everyone. They all said hi and then I remembered I still had to tell them the good news.  
"Oh right good news is Cammie has escaped Roger and we know where she is," I told them. I saw them all exchange a look through the rear view mirror.  
"Where is she?" Liz asked.  
"She is in Georgeville, Washington."  
"HOW THE CRAP ARE WE GOING TO GET TO GEORGEVILLE WASHINGTON!" Bex shrieked causing me to nearly drive off the road.  
"Yeah thats at least a two day trip by car!" Jonas agreed. I knew that how had they gotten there so fast?  
"Turn right at the next exit and go to the airport," Macey demanded. I looked at her.  
"We can't take a plan we don't have enough money and it will take forever on a regular plane," I argued.  
"One did you forget that I am rich? Two who said that we are taking a regular plane?" Macey replied pulling out her phone. Oh yeah... duh.

Cammie POV

I woke up on the ground right next to a tree. At first I freaked out but them I remembered what had happened. Then I freaked out even more. Everything ached and I was starving and thirsty. I was bleeding a lot too. I raked my brain for a way too stop the bleeding or find something to eat or drink or something. I stood up and walked a little bit. It took a bit of energy to stand up but I soon got the hang of it. I found a river like five minutes later. I looked at the water and then stuck my head in it. The river was cold and clear. There wasn't anything in the river that I could see so I drank some of the water. I then walked into the river submerging myself in the cold water. I needed to wash my wounds somehow right? After I got out of the water I felt a towel fall on my shoulders. I looked up only to see a girl looking down at me. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes full of worry. **(Ok just so you know Caitlin, MaKenna, and Belanca are my new official go to random extra characters when I need to add a random character)**  
"Are you ok?" She asked me. I took a tentative step away from her.  
"Its ok I won't hurt you," she coaxed. I let her wrap the towel around me tighter and lead me to a house that wasn't far from where we were. The girl sat me down in a chair and gave me a cup of hot chocolate. I drank a sip while she tended to all my wounds.  
"I am Caitlin, what is your name?" The girl who was apparently Caitlin asked me.  
"My name is Cammie," I replied and she smiled at me.  
"You look like you've been through a lot how about you stay with me for a while?" She suggested and I nodded. She had already allowed me to come in her house, made me hot chocolate, and tended to my wounds. If she wanted to kill me she would have already done so. She lead me to a room that had a huge bed in it and then she handed me some clothes.  
"You can sleep here and here are some clothes I'll make some dinner, and if you want to watch television you can tommorow when the tv guy comes to fix mine. My tv has been broken for two weeks," she told me as she left the room. I smiled weakly at her, changed and then fell asleep. She woke me up about an hour later telling me that dinner was ready. We both sat down at the table and started eating.  
"Why are you out here all alone?" I asked her and she smiled sadly at me.  
"I ran away from an orphanage," she told me. I nodded and looked around. Her little cabin was nice. "This was my parents old place no one comes here so this is where I stay.. What about you whats going on with you?" She asked. I really didn't want to tell her right then though. I was still tired.  
"Can I tell you when I wake up? I am really tired."  
"Of course, sleep well," she told me as I walked back to the room and fell back to sleep.

Roger POV

I can't believe I let the girl escape! I didn't even know where she could have gone! She must have gone to the police department, or maybe one of the houses or the woods. The woods! Of course! She must have gone to the woods! I walked toward the woods smirking. You can't escape Roger Goode that easily.

Zach POV

We arrived in Georgeville, Virginia at like ten in the morning. Macey had a guy pick us up from where the private jet landed and we all piled into the limo.  
"Where too?" The man asked.  
"Take us to the man named Roger Goode's house," Macey told him. He drove to a neighborhood and he stopped in front of a house. It looked like a house that Roger would all walked up to the door and it was luckily unlocked. We walked into the house and looked around. This house was empty like the first one. I walked right for the back of the house the very last room and found the door open. I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was the blood. I turned around and ran out of the room shutting the door behind me.  
"So where do you think Cammie would have gone first?" I asked everyone. They all looked like they wanted into the room that I had just closed the door to.  
"What is in there?" Liz asked.  
"Nothing important enough to see," I replied but Bex peeled me away from the door and Grant opened the door. They all gaped at the blood, except for Sammie. She just buried her face into my shirt.  
"Umm, the woods Cammie would have run to the woods," Grant said tearing his eyes away from the blood.  
"Lets go we have to find her," I said pulling everyone out of the house. It took the girls three minutes to recover but when they finally did we headed towards the woods.

Cammie POV

I woke up to the worried eyes of Caitlin staring down at me.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You must eat and we have to get you out of here, I'll pack the bags, it won't take me long to cook the food, you just take a shower ok?" She said pulling me gently out of bed and pushing me into the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel. As soon as I was done she replaced my bandages and gave me food and water.  
"What?" I asked generally confused as she watched me eat.  
"Well, as soon as my tv was fixed I decided to check the news and you are all over it," she replied.  
"What?" I asked yet again. She got up and turned on the television.  
"A sixteen year old named Cameron Morgan, she likes to go by Cammie, has dissapeared. She lives in Roseville, Virginia and was kidnapped about three days ago. The top officer on the case, Joe Solomon, has traveled to Georgeville, Washington to go after the girl. A boy called in to him saying that the girl was there and that she had escaped Roger the guy who had kidnapped her and is now hiding. He said that he was going after her and that he was Roger's son," the announcer said.  
"Zach?" I asked a little louder then I meant too. The tv showed a picture of me smiling and standing with all my friends. Caitlin looked at me and paused the tv. Yes she can do that.  
"Who are those people?" She asked and I walked up to the tv pointing at each of my friends as I spoke.  
"Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach," I told her.  
"Well, we still have to get you out of here that guy is probably looking for you," Caitlin said but I couldn't leave yet.  
"No we can't leave my friends and that police officer Joe Solomon is looking for me too," I argued. Then Caitlin froze.  
"Someone is outside my cabin," she whispered and my eyes widened in fear. "Hide." I ran off to the back of the cottage and saw a loose floorboard under it there was a button. I clicked the button and a secret passageway opened. I grabbed some excess dirt and covered the button and stuff around the button with it then I climbed into the passageway. The entrance shut as I heard voices.  
"Have you seen a girl named Cammie? I am Joe Solomon head police on the case," I heard Roger say. Oh no what if Caitlin believed him?  
"Actually I think I have I saw her on the new and I saw her running next to the river. I tried to help her but she wouldn't stop. She had cuts all over her. She went west." Caitlin lied. I heared Roger mutter a thankyou and the door shut. Five minutes later I heard Caitlin calling me up. I climbed out of the passageway and into the living room.  
"How did you know?" I asked her and she smiled.  
"At first I thought he was Joe Solomon but then I caught myself thinking that the guy looked like Zach and Roger is Zach's dad right?" Caitlin replied smiling proudly, I nodded and smiled at her but just then we both heard the door to the cabin opening I spun on my heels and saw someone with emerald green eyes smirking at me.

**Hahaha cliff hanger! How do you like them apples haha! Kidding but seriously did you like my cliff hanger? Please review! PLEASE! I love getting reviews! I hope you enjoyed my story**


	8. Chapter 8: The End?

**Finally Friday! I am going to start calling Fridays FanFiction Friday :D Mainly because I can post on Fridays :) Oh and I am watching the Lost Medallion while I type :) So far its really good! Oh and sorry I'm late my computer was not cooperating.**  
**Grant- I'm pretty sure that no one cares**  
**Me- Well, thanks thanks alot, that is so nice -.-**  
**Grant- Well its just I'm pretty sure that no one even reads your authors notes**  
**Me- I am sure that some people read it :/**  
**Grant- Really, do you really**  
**Me- Just say the stupid disclaimer**  
**Grant- Fine fine I will tell your imaginary audience the disclaimer, HeartZammieForever does not own the Gallagher Girl series or characters she only Roger, Sammie, and Caitlin **  
**Me- First of all people do read them! And thankyou, now to the story :)**

Cammie POV

I stumbled backwards as the person stood there smirking at us. He had to be Roger. I turned my back to the person to talk to Caitlin.  
"Caitlin thankyou for the help but you have to run! You can't let him get you!" I exclaimed. Then Caitlin's facial expression went from scared to confused to over joyed.  
"And I thought you missed me Gallagher Girl," Zach's voice said in my ear causing me to squeal and turn around.  
"Zach!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms. He smirked and I saw joy in his eyes. His eyes were surprisingly dull. Not as bright as usually and he seemed all to realived to be with me as I stepped back and held his hand.  
"Cammie?" I heard Bex's voice ask. I looked at the door only to see Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and the girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes who I think was named Sammie. I remembered her from right before I escaped. I dropped Zach's hand and ran past him, hugging all of them. Even Sammie.  
"How did you find me?" I asked them.  
"We just knew where you'd go," Liz replied smiling. Then I remembered that Caitlin was still there, she was smiling and watching us.  
"Oh everyone, this is Caitlin, she helped me when she found me by the river," I said gesturing to Caitlin. They all turned to Caitlin smiling, and Zach hugged her.  
"Thankyou," I heard him whisper. Did I mention that we didn't close the front door to the cabin? Well now you know...  
"Hate to break this reunion but we do need to get Cammie out of here and arrest Roger," a voice said. We all turned to see a handsome man standing there.  
"Who are you?" Macey asked narrowing her eyes and everyone seemed to take a protective step to hide me from his view.  
"Me? I am detective Joe Solomon" he said flashing a shiny, golden badge at us. "Now lets go."  
"I want more proof then a one dollar plastic piece of crap from dollar tree," Bex retorted angrily. The Joe Solomon guy threw back his head and chuckeled. Then Caitlin stepped forward.  
"No guys he really is Joe Solomon he was on the news," Caitlin said. We all looked at her and nodded but Joe took a step back and a look of surprise covered his face.  
"Caitlin?" Joe asked and we all turned to look at him.  
"Don't take me back there!" She screamed and hid behind me.  
"No no, Caitlin, I'm your dad," he said taking a step towards her.  
"What? Your my dad but he's dead like my mom," Caitlin stuttered.  
"Not exactly, I can explain on the helicopter," he said gesturing to the helicopter that had just landed in front of the cabin. He turned but then noticed that none of us even made a move towards the helicopter. "I bet your all hungry and tired and just want to go home and Cammie your parents miss you."  
"Ok," I said and started for the door. Everyone else followed me Zach was at my side. We all climbed into the helicopter and it took off. Caitlin went and talked to her dad. Apparently he hadn't ever died he had just put her in the orphanage when her mom dad and he was planning to take her out as soon as she was old enough to start school but she ran away before he took her out. The helicopter landed at the hospital where I was checked for infection or any side effects of major blood loss but luckily Caitlin had done a good job cleaning my wounds. Zach was by my side the whole time. He was so sweet sometimes. He went home with me and right now we were in my room.  
"Gallagher Girl, get some sleep, you really need it," Zach pleaded me for the hundred millionth time while we watched Secret of Moonacre.** (I just finished watching The Lost Medallion :) Now I am watching The Secret of Moonacre!)**  
"Ok Zach I will but you need to sleep too," I pleaded back. Sammie was sleeping in the guest bedroom in my house because she didn't want to go back to wherever she was before.  
"Fine, fine, I will sleep as soon as you fall asleep," he replied and turned off the tv. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes and I felt Zach climbing into bed next to me. I smiled inwardly and leaned in toward him.  
"Zach please hold me," I said and he quickly complied putting his arms around my body and pulling me close to him. I fell asleep quickly after wards. I was safe.

**Ok then thats the end! Just kidding hahaha! There is more keep reading ok?**

Roger POV

I heard the helicopter and turned to see Zach, Cammie, Sammie, that one girl from the cabin, and there friends all getting into a helicopter with that Joe Solomon guy. That stupid girl had lied to me! Cammie was in that house! I was so close to having here back in my posession. Thats it. I have to lay back and plan. I can't get caught again, and I need to make everyone pay. I will get Cammie back in my posession and I will also kill all her friends in the process and if Zach and Sammie get in my way then I will kill them too.

**Thats the real ending to this chapter :) Sorry that its short I wanted to end it with Roger plotting the demise of pretty much every other character in the story :D Oh and pretty pretty please REVIEW! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pwease! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Life Is Good

Next chapter! I am like really happy to know that I actually have people reading and enjoying my story! Oh and I usually write these at school on my free time then type when I get home but I haven't lately because I am starting to write a real book! You know a book, a book I want to get published one day. The best thing happened today! Guess what! I was writing my story and my friends friend who just happens to be a boy. He is probably the most sane boy in our little group by the way read the story and said it was good! A BOY APPROVED MY STORY! I AM SUPER PSYCHED!  
Zach- Woah people read your stories?  
Me- Don't act so surpried  
Zach- And a boy approved of one of your stories?  
Me- Yes, is that really so surprsing?  
Zach- Yes I think I am about to have a heart attack  
Me- Stop being so dramatic  
Zach- I can't its just crazy  
Me- Its not crazy I've been told that I would be a great author one day :)  
Zach- Yea by who Little Boy your imaginary friend?  
Me- How do you know about him?! I haven't talked to him since second grade!  
Zach- Yea uh huh  
Me- Just say the disclaimer  
Zach- HeartZammieForever doesn't own the Gallagher Girl characters and she will never own a book or anything, ever.  
Me- I don't like you at all, no matter how hot and sweet you are  
Zach- Oh so I'm hot  
Me- Oh come on everyone knows it  
Zach- :)  
Me- No need to get all big headed about this just let me get to the story  
Zach- Yea you do that  
Cammie POV  
So its been almost a year since Roger rekidnapped me and life is going great. Zach and Sammie got adopted by Grant's parents, Zach and I are dating. It was perfect.  
~Flashback~  
Zach and I were walking he was close at my side and we were holding hands.  
"Cammie, I'm sorry," Zach said suddenly and I looked at him.  
"Sorry for what? You saved me,"I replied in astonishment.  
"You wouldn't have needed saving if my dad hadn't kidnapped you, if I had just I don't know done something more," Zach said. What was he beating himself up about?  
"Zach you did everything you could and more," I replied. He smirked and pulled me close.  
"Not everything," he replied and then he lifted my chin and kissed my lips lightly.  
"Cammie, will you be my girl friend?" He asked me his face still inches from mine.  
"Nothing would make me happier," I replied leaning up and kissing him again.  
~End of Flashback~  
Oh Bex is dating Grant now, and Liz and Jonas are dating, Macey's dating this dude named Preston, and Caitlin's been reunited with her father and life is just... perfect. Which is funny my life has never been so good. My mom's even been taking cooking classes and she's gotten really good and cooking and we have done a whole lot of bonding and the funniest thing almost no one at school even knew I was ever gone. All those news channel broadcasts and stuff went right over there heads no one knew of a girl named Cammie Morgan who they went to school with and got kidnapped and tortured by a man. Heck it was like no one even cared but that was ok with me.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl, lets get a move on," Zach said I smiled at him and got up and walked over to him. We were going to school and I was actually kind of excited. Soon it would be November 26 and I was ready. This year wouldn't be the same as last year. I wasn't scared of Roger. The only problem right then in my life was the fact that Roger was still in hiding. They hadn't found him. Today is November 23, by the way. Liz, Macey, Bex, Grant, and Jonas were waiting for us outside.  
"Hey Cammie, anything interesting been happening?" Bex asked me, which is pretty much code for have you seen Roger?  
"Nope nothing," I replied grinning.  
"Maybe he just skipped town and moved to England," Grant joked and we all laughed. Zach put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into his shoulder slightly as we all walked.  
"Sooo, the 23rd... Are you sure you want to go to school?" Liz asked, everyone looked at me, a tad bit of worry in their eyes and I didn't care, they were just being good friends.  
"Yes, Lizzie, I feel great! Plus, I have you all," I replied smiling, everyone smiled back at me but Zach smirked. Duh. But I gotta love my boyfriend. Once we got to school, I walked over to my first period happily. See my life is good right now.

**This chapter was literally short and useless but it will get better I promise. Please REVIEW! Please.**


End file.
